Jackets, Indirect Kisses, and Restaurants
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine hang out during a normal afternoon, where they are anything but normal in the passerby's eyes. AoKiKuro fluff


**A/N: I would like to thank you all that have taken time to stop and read my story. A fair warning though, this is my first story if this kind and that is being published to this site, so please be kind with your reviews. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket in any way and or form.**

* * *

"What do you think is taking Tetsu so long?" asked Aomine with irritation, is arms crossed while he watched a hyper active blonde look around the crowded sidewalk. He had to clench his hands to keep from pulling Kise by his collar after he started jumping up and down to get a better view.

"You don't think Kurokocchi got hit by a car, do you?!" Kise whined, his gold eyes peering up at Aomine. The dark blue haired teen pushed Kise's face away from his own, rolling his eyes.

"Do you really think he is stupid enough to not watch where he is going?" said Aomine.

Kise stopped pushing his face against Aomine's hand after he heard that, making a comical thinking face while his cheek was still bunched up against a palm.

"Oi, don't think so heard, I can hear the cogs turning."

"Says Ahomine." Kise grinned at his joke until Aomine pushed his face away even harder, making him stumble backwards a few feet. "Ah, that was mean! What if I fell and got hurt?"

"That was the plan, but I guess I didn't push hard enough." Kise started whining, going up to Aomine and flailing his arms.

"You guys do nothing but argue." Interrupted a monotone and quiet voice.

Both Aomine and Kise jumped a foot in the air as they finally noticed the shorter bluenette standing in between them, staring up at them with a blank face. At least, it would look blank to strangers, but they could both see the faint traces of amusement in his eyes.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! What took you so long? You said to meet you at Maji Burger at noon, but it's…" Kise paused to look at his phone, "15 minutes passed!"

"Yeah Tetsu, it isn't like you to be late." Aomine added. He was the picture of calm again as he put his hands in his dark blue jean pockets.

"I am sorry, I misplaced my iPod and since I got this new jacket I didn't want to forget it." Kuroko said.

They stared at the shortest of the group, confused. What did an IPod have to do with a jacket? And speaking of IPod, they had never seen Kuroko listening to music either. When Kuroko saw their puzzled faces, he sighed while digging in his pockets and fiddling with a wire after retrieving said item.

"This hoodie's pull strings double as ear buds." He explained after putting an ear bud inside of his ear and plugging his IPod into the wire that came out of his jacket pocket. He then held out the other one for either of them to take. Aomine happening to take it first. He looked interested with Kuroko's finding.

"This is really cool, Tetsu! What are you listening to?" Aomine said.

"I am listening to-"

"No fair, I want to see it too!" Kise interrupted Kuroko with a whiney pout, not liking being left out. He pulling on Kuroko's sleeve, on the side that Aomine wasn't occupying. "Why does Aomine get to go first?" He asked, leaning down to get closer to Kuroko's face.

"Here, you can listen too." Kuroko said after holding out the one that was previously in his ear towards Kise. The blond smiled happily and put it in his ear. Kuroko didn't seem to mind that he was unable to listen to his own music.

Now, no one could say that they didn't stop and look at least a little at the fact that a smaller boy had two larger teens besides him that looked like complete opposites, listening to music from jacket pull strings. Nor could anyone say that is wasn't cute how the shorter had to tip toe to talk to them both so that they could hear him over the music. It was either that or they had to lean down closer to him.

"Can we go inside and get something to eat now?" Kuroko asked after a few minutes of showing them how his jacket and IPod worked, having to tippy toe once more so that they could hear the question.

"You mean, can we go inside so you can get a milkshake and watch us eat?" said Aomine with a smirk.

"Yes." Kuroko stated bluntly.

"Kurokocchi needs to start eating more; he is going to blow away with the wind." Kise said dramatically with his hands as he took out his ear piece, Aomine doing the same as they let them hang down like they normally would when not used. Kuroko simply shrugged and started towards the door, leaving the other two too follow behind him.

They all ordered and were able to get a small booth instead of a table. Kuroko ended up in the middle, the blonde and dark blue haired teens on either side of him.

"So what's up with you suddenly loving milkshakes? I thought you liked the popsicles we would always get after practice in middle school." Aomine said after swallowing a bite of his burger. Kise nodded, showing that he was also curious about the question Aomine asked.

"Maybe I just like cold treats?" Kuroko asked more than answered. He wasn't really sure himself. All he knew was that Maji Burger had really good Vanilla shakes, and he said as much too the two besides him.

"Can I try some?" Kise asked suddenly, looking a little sly as he grinned and scooted closer.

Kuroko hesitated, not wanting to give up his precious drink. They could see his reluctance as he kept looking back and forth between the shake and Kise, though his facial expression stayed the same. Finally he gave a sigh and held the cup out towards the blonde. If you looked closely, you could see his lower lip was out slightly, Kuroko's style of a pout. "You owe me a cheap popsicle, in the least, Kise-kun."

"Yes, yes, Kurokocchi!" He chirped as he took a sip of the Vanilla drink. Aomine furrowed his brows, confused as to why the blond looked so utterly happy by just getting one drink. He could always just buy his own.

"I just got an indirect kiss from Kurokocchi." Kise said with a grin, as he handed the cup back to a slightly wide eyed Kuroko. Aomine let out a gasp as he realized what the blonde said. So that was way the sneak had looked so happy!

"I want a sip too, Tetsu!" Aomine growled, looking at the smallest.

"…But then wouldn't that be an indirect kiss with Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking a little flustered to be in this situation.

"Fine then, I will take the next best thing." Aomine stated smug like as he leaned forward slowly. He then pecked Kuroko straight on the lips, forgoing the whole indirect part. When Aomine leaned away, Kise was stuttering while pointing at Aomine furiously and Kuroko was trying his best to hide his blush. He slowly put in his ear buds and turned on his music, tuning out the two arguing with him in the middle.

"You can't do that! You didn't ask Kurokocchi if it was okay!" Kise's cheeks were also a little dusted pink. He hugged Kuroko's shoulders while glaring at Aomine over sky blue fluffy hair. "You scared him into listening to his music so as not to hear us! Poor Kurokocchi is traumatized!" The blond said dramatically.

"Oi, you don't see him yelling at me, do you?" Aomine said with his nose in the air as he smirked. He flung his arm over Kuroko's shoulder, also getting some of Kise's arm. "You are just jealous." He said while placing his chin on top of Kuroko's head. This caused all three of their heads to be close together.

Suddenly, both Kise and Aomine doubled over in pain as they felt an elbow dig into their ribs. "Don't squash me like that." Kuroko said, his face a deep shade of red as he stared at his lap, trying to hide the obvious blush.

"Tetsu, you could kill. You might have broken some of my ribs." Aomine groaned as he rubbed his upper side. Kise just laid his head down on the table, whimpering. The blond slowly scooted closer again and laid his head down on Kuroko's shoulder instead.

"That really hurt, I think I am dying." Kise hugged Kuroko's torso as he hid his face in the shorter shoulder. He had to slouch so that he could get low enough to do so, also bending his legs inwards and towards Kuroko's knees.

Aomine smirked when he saw Kuroko squirm around from embarrassment. Since Kise was down, he went up and sat closer while putting his arm around the booth top, around Kuroko's head. He made sure he was close enough that there wasn't any space in between their legs. "Tetsu, if we die from this, you have to plan the funerals."

"I would leave it to Akashi-kun, and tell him why it was that you had to be hurt in the first place."

Kuroko gave a small smile when he felt shivers go down both of their spines, but the smile was gone after he saw how many stares they were getting. They were inside of a restaurant, after all.

* * *

** Please R & R! It would mean a lot since this is my first story like this! I hope I did okay!**


End file.
